


Underneath Your Clothes

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [219]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e18 Family Ties, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: A moment of silence passed before a groan escaped her husband. Sam grinned wickedly down the phone. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”“You’re gonna be the death of me, Carter.”





	Underneath Your Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Underwear Day’ (5 August). Missing scene for ‘Family Ties’.

Sam stacked the last of the dishes away and dried her hands on a towel as she glanced around the kitchen, deciding what she should tackle next. Almost immediately, however, a snort escaped her at the thought because – technically – there was nothing for her _to_ tackle. She had already finished a wash, tidied the house and even changed the oil in her motorcycle.

She huffed out a breath and briefly thought about heading into the SGC early to do some work before they shipped out on their latest mission but as quickly as that thought appeared, Sam dismissed it as well. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to go into work, she just... didn’t want to go into work.

OK, so she _might_ have been sulking slightly, but she’d had _very_ different plans for this weekend. Plans that involved her husband flying in from Washington to spend a couple of days with her before she went off-world. However, the day before Jack was due to fly out to Colorado Springs, the IOA decided that they should rearrange a few of their meetings so they could fit even more in, meaning that her husband now had to spend his weekend in D.C. and it would be at least another three weeks before they’d see each other again.

It wasn’t the first weekend Jack – or she – had to cancel but with everything that had happened recently, she just needed to be near him. Closing her eyes, Sam took a deep breath and tried to pull herself together and not let her upset or annoyance show. They had both agreed going into their relationship that their jobs were still important and they would do their duty. It didn’t make things easier though.

Deciding to find something to occupy her thoughts, Sam headed towards the spare room in Jack’s house – which had since been converted into an office – but she only managed a few steps when there was a knock at the front door.

She opened the door and couldn’t hide her surprise when she saw Vala standing on the doorstep.

“Vala! I – uh –”

Her teammate grinned before she threw her arms around her in a hug and then pushed her way into the house.

“What are you –”

Out on the driveway, movement caught Sam’s attention and she looked over to see Daniel wave at her and a look of relief wash over his face before he put his car into reverse and he backed out onto the street. She narrowed her eyes.

_“Samantha!”_

_She was going to kill Daniel._

With a sigh, she closed the door and made her way towards the kitchen to find her friend opening and closing different cabinet doors.

“Vala, why are –”

“Where do you keep the coffee?”

“Over there,” she pointed. “Look, it’s not that I mind you being here, but –”

“Daniel said you might like some company,” she shrugged, then she added far-too-innocently for Sam’s liking, “you know, because your handsome General isn’t able to make it home this weekend.”

“How do you – I mean, that’s not… did Daniel tell you that?”

Another shrug was her answer before Vala turned to look at her. “Why else would you be at home sulking?”

“I am not sulking.”

“You keep telling yourself that, Samantha,” she said distractedly, before she clapped her hands together. “We should do something.”

“I thought you were making coffee.”

“We should go to the mall.”

“We have a mission later today.”

“Oh,” Vala sighed dramatically. “That’s not for another few hours. We’ve plenty of time.”

“Vala –”

The rest of Sam’s sentence was cut off however, as Vala brushed by her and headed down the hallway towards the bedroom.

“You need to change!”

“What?” She glanced down at her t-shirt and jeans and frowned before following. “Why?”

“It’s going to be a girl’s day out,” she answered, as if it was the most obvious reason in the world. “That means it’s _our_ day. It’s all about _us._”

“I don’t think –”

_“Sam,”_ Vala interrupted as she turned to face her. “Please? Look, I know you probably don’t feel up to it, but I think it’ll be good for you to get out. That,” she said as she turned around and headed into Sam’s bedroom, “and I still need to get acquainted with your planet’s customs.”

“We take you out to places all the time,” she pointed out.

“Yeah,” she conceded, “but I’ve since discovered the shopping channels – and shopping is something we haven’t done together.”

Sam hesitated as she watched Vala start lifting out clothes from her wardrobe and happily have a one-way conversation about what she wanted to do when they arrived at the mall. Maybe spending some time doing normal, civilian activities would be a good thing, she told herself. Getting to know Vala better as a friend was another positive.

“OK,” she smiled when a dress and a pair of boots were thrown into her arms. “This could be fun.”

* * *

Sam shook her head in amusement as Vala disappeared into the changing room for the third time with another armful of clothes. She’d already chosen her purchases – with some persuasion from her friend – and now she was just waiting until Vala was happy she had tried on every item in the store. She wasn’t getting annoyed or impatient, she was actually rather enjoying the downtime and made a mental note to thank her later.

She was just about to see how she was getting on when her cell phone rang. Pulling it from her pocket, she didn’t look at the caller ID. “Carter?”

“Hey.”

“Hi,” she answered softly, a smile twisting her lips as she heard Jack’s voice over the line.

“I tried calling your lab but there was no answer.”

“Because I’m not there.”

“Yeah, I gathered that.” She heard him grin down the phone and she couldn’t help her own smile widening. “So, whatcha doin’?”

“I’m shopping.”

“Shopping,” he repeated slowly and she pictured his brows furrowed in confusion at the idea of her shopping. “On the SGC’s time?”

“Ha _ha,_” she quipped, then glanced around to make sure Vala was still busy. “I’ll have you know it wasn’t my idea.”

“I see. Let me guess… Vala?”

A soft chuckle escaped her. “How’d you know?”

“Daniel may have mentioned that she was driving him crazy.”

Despite actually enjoying her girl’s day out, suddenly, Daniel dropping Vala off at her house this morning made more sense than the archaeologist being thoughtful and suggesting she might like some company to keep her mind off her original plans.

_She was definitely going to kill Daniel._

“Well,” she finally answered. “Since a certain General had to cancel his plans to visit this weekend, I had no other choice.”

“What are you shopping for anyway?”

“Um,” she hesitated and felt herself blush. “I’m not sure you want to know.”

“Wh– why?”

She shrugged, even though he couldn’t see her. “Because.”

_“Carter.”_ She heard the curiosity – and smile – in his voice. “Color me curious.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “I’m currently standing in the middle of Victoria’s Secret.”

A moment of silence passed before a groan escaped her husband. She grinned wickedly down the phone. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“You’re gonna be the death of me, Carter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Season 9-10 of SG-1 isn’t really my thing, but ever since I heard Sam utter the line “pedicures, mochaccinos, and Victoria's Secret” in relation to “local cultural offerings”, it’s bugged me. For one, it seems a little OOC; I’m not saying she doesn’t get pedicures or shop in VS, but she's _never_ mentioned it before. In fact, from the beginning AT wanted to portray her character as someone who _wasn’t_ all about make-up and sexy underwear. So, then I got to thinking… there has to be a reason as to why she would suddenly be going for pedicures and shopping for underwear, and it's clearly because she has someone waiting at home that she can share those thing with, i.e. Jack. 
> 
> It makes perfect sense. So, that is my headcanon, and I am sticking to it.


End file.
